


They Think They Have the Right

by BlackAndBlueCoffee



Category: The AM Archives (Podcast), The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dehumanization, Electrocution, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Proofread, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Tier 5, Vaginal Sex, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAndBlueCoffee/pseuds/BlackAndBlueCoffee
Summary: Tier 5 decides to use its latest asset as a way to reward well-behaved patients.
Relationships: Joan Bright/Sidney
Kudos: 11





	They Think They Have the Right

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there’s anything I forgot to tag or that you’d like me to tag in the future.

Joan hates that she can’t remember how many days it’s been. She hates that she doesn’t know how long it’s been since she made the offer. Since she traded her freedom for Mark’s. She tried counting the days in the beginning, but it hadn’t taken long before she’d ended up spending more than a few days drugged up or knocked out or otherwise unable to even keep track of what was happening to her body, much less the passage of time.

She sort of wishes she could say this wasn’t what she was expecting when she offered herself up to the AM, but the truth is that she really hadn’t thought it completely out of the realm of possibility. She hadn’t cared. She has been willing to do anything if it meant saving Mark and, well, these people really seem to be fond of testing her limits of ‘anything’.

At first she’d simply been participating in experiments. It hadn’t exactly been  _ enjoyable _ but, well… it was better than this. Better than when they decided she could be used as a ‘morale boost’. As a way to keep the Tier 5 guards happy and allow them to take out their anger somewhere other than on the patients.

It was better than when she’d started getting raped every day, almost always several times and by several different guards, sometimes more than one at a time.

They don’t even allow her to have clothes anymore. She spends every day sitting naked in her cell and trying to think about anything but the lingering pain from the previous day, waiting for the guards’ shift change, when several of the ones who’d just gotten off work would derail their commute home to stop by her cell and torment her.

She grimaces a bit as the door opens. She may not be great at keeping track of time, but she’s fairly certain the guards’ shifts don’t end for a while. Still, one of them comes walking into the cell staring down at her. It’s one she recognizes. She doesn’t know his name, only knows him as the guard with the three inch dick who likes to spank her. Yet rather than forcing her up against the wall or down onto her cot, when he walks up towards her and grabs her by the arm, he pulls her to her feet and begins pushing her towards the door wordlessly.

Oh. She must be doing an experiment today, then. That hasn’t happened in… a long time.

He pushes her down the hallway and past the other patients’ cells. She tries to keep her eyes ahead, not wanting to think about the humiliation that walking past them all naked is bringing. She’s expecting to be led to one of the observation rooms where the experiments are usually conducted. Rather than that, though, three-inch comes to a halt in front of one of the cells. He unlocks the door and pushes her in.

There’s a man sitting on a cot, staring at her as she enters.   
  
“You can do whatever you want,” three-inch says as he turns to leave. “Long as you don’t kill her,” he adds, as though her life is nothing but an afterthought. The door closes behind him and Joan is left staring nervously at the man in front of her.

She doesn’t know many of the Tier 5 patients, the ones she does know she mostly only knows the abilities and names of. He’s one of the ones she knows. Sidney the electropath. She’s hoping that someone in a similar situation might have a bit of mercy on her, but the look in his eyes tells her that that isn’t very likely.

“So,” he grins, sitting up slowly. “This is what they meant when they said I’d be rewarded for good behavior. And here I thought they just meant extra helpings of that slop they call dinner.”

She nearly flinches as he stands, beginning to move towards her slowly, still practically shooting lasers at her with the intensity of his stare.

“Oh come on, you can’t be  _ that _ afraid of me,” he says quietly, but still with an excited tone. He reaches a hand out towards her face and she tries to remain still as he starts to stroke her hair calmly. “I promise I won’t make it hurt too bad.” Maybe it’s that odd glimmer in his eye, maybe it’s that eerie thrill in his voice, or maybe it’s simply the fact that she has absolutely no reason to trust him, but she has a sinking feeling that that’s a bald-faced lie.

He grabs her a bit roughly by the shoulder and moves in even closer. “You’re not atypical, are you?”   
  
“No.”

“How’d you end up here, then?”

“I don’t like to discuss it,” she bites back quietly.

“You’re Mark’s sister, aren’t you?” he leers. “The one who turned herself in so that he could leave.”   
  
She shifts her weight from one leg to the other, avoiding eye contact as a way of silently confirming so that she doesn’t have to answer.

He laughs. “And this is what they’re doing with you? I guess that’s what you get for trying to help one of us, though, isn’t it?” he spits the second part out bitterly. “Bet you regret it, don’t you?”

“No.”

He frowns. “Quit the act. I know you don’t really care about any of us down here. You just wanted to be the heroic big sister. And now you regret saving him. Throwing your life away so another monster could go free.”

“No. No, I don’t, this is… This is worth it.”

“Sure it is,” he snarls. “Just-- get up against that wall.”

“Why?” she asks, beginning to move in the direction that he’s pointing, though not yet backing entirely up against the wall.

“Because I  _ want you _ on that wall.”   
  
She doesn’t respond, only concedes and backs up a bit until she feels her body press up against the cold stone brick of the cell wall. “You don’t have to do this, you know.”

This time, he’s the one ignoring her, staring at her greedily-- no,  _ hungrily, _ as he makes a slow approach.

“Can you at least tell me why?”

“Why what?” he asks, grabbing her once again by the shoulder, then taking the other in his other hand with an even tighter grip and forcing her down onto her knees. She kneels down slowly in front of him.

“Why you want to do this to me. Why you think I deserve this.” It’s a basic tactic. Trying to make him view her as a  _ person _ on whom he’s inflicting harm.

He  _ chuckles  _ as though the answer is some obvious thing she’s insane for not having seen. “This isn’t about what you deserve.” He stands a bit taller, beginning to wrap his hands slowly around her neck. “This is about what I deserve. I earned this. So you’re going to be quiet and let me have it.” His grip tightens, causing her to let out a gasp as her breath is cut off. “I’ve earned this,” he repeats with a deep inhale. He sounds  _ proud _ of himself. He takes advantage of the fact that she’s gasping for breath, removing one hand from her throat and tightening the other so that he’s able to pull down the waistband of his scrubs and pull his cock out.

He pushes into her already open mouth and thrusts all the way into the back of her throat. Once he’s in, he wraps his free hand back around her throat. He thrusts hard and pushes back with his hands, causing her head to slam back against the wall. Her vision is already starting to get fuzzy from the choking and the fact that he’s begun repeatedly thrusting into her mouth, ramming himself hard against her gag reflex, isn’t helping.

Her gag reflex is normally something she has decent control of— and her time here has really been helping her improve that skill. But it appears Sidney is intent on making her lose that control. Every thrust seems to hit harder than the last one and her vision is going almost entirely spotty as she feels her face begin to heat up.

Over the ringing in her ears, she can still hear things. She can hear Sidney’s loud grunts and moans and she can hear herself gagging and choking around him. She wishes she couldn’t.

After a few minutes of frantic thrusting, he comes deep in her throat and pulls out almost instantly. As soon as he does, she lurches forward, coughing and spitting up both his cum and all of the bile he’d forced up by triggering her gag reflex.

She glances up at him. He doesn’t appear to be very happy.

“Lick it up.”

“Wh--”

He grabs a fistful of her hair and drags her forwards a bit to where she’d spit out his cum. He pushes her face down towards the ground. “Lick. It. Up,” he hisses.

She pushes back against his hand, trying to sit up and ignore him. She hears a crackling and all of a sudden there’s a brief shock running through her. She lets out a scream, collapsing onto the ground, her face winding up right next to what he’d been trying to push her towards. It takes her a second to even process it when the shock ends. She can still feel the static rushing through her.

“Do it.”

She closes her eyes for a second, taking a second to prepare herself. She pushes herself off the ground a bit before leaning back down, doing as he says. The wet taste of salt combined with the disgusting texture of the mixture of cum and saliva is already enough to make her feel sick, not to mention the fact that she’s licking it off the disgusting stone floor of Tier 5.

He grins at her. “There you go. Was that so hard? Get on the bed,” he says, almost sounding giddy. She does as he says, still slightly disoriented from the electroshock and from the asphyxiation as she stumbles towards his cot and collapses back onto it. He follows after her, climbing overtop of her and resting his hands on her waist before beginning to let them wander.

She stays completely still as he touches her, lying limp on the mattress as his hands grope and caress her. He lifts his hands away from her and she barely has time to brace herself when she sees his hands start to spark again. He presses his fingers down on her sides and the current shoots through her instantly, causing her to begin screaming again. He doesn’t stop. No, she feels it start to get worse. She thrashes around on the bed and he continues sending volts of electricity through, smiling down on her twistedly.

Just as before, it takes her a second to realize it when he lets up. She can still feel it running through her, the aftershocks causing her to twitch. She hears voices. She can’t make them out, but she hears them. That’s when she realizes that everyone on this hall can very likely hear her. At least the guards usually have the decency to gag her.

She doesn’t have the energy to wipe the tears that are running down her face.

He watches her continue to twitch and cry for a few seconds before leaning in again.

“No. Please,” she says, her tone bordering on a sob.

He ignores her, though instead of going to shock her again like she’s expecting him to, he instead wraps his hands back around her throat, cutting off her gasps and pleas. He chokes her hard, loosening up after a few seconds before tightening his grip again. Going back and forth from just barely suffocating her to making her feel like she’s about to pass out. The whiplash of it almost makes it worse than had he just decided to choke her.

When he releases her, his breaths are heavy, not nearly as heavy as hers, but he seems to be visibly  _ excited. _ He’s getting off on this. She watches him stand and kick his pants off all the way before climbing back overtop of her and spreading her legs. She doesn’t try to resist, doesn’t thrash or kick. She doesn’t want to get shocked again.

He’s big. Big enough that when he pushes inside her, she lets out a cry and when she looks down, she can  _ see _ the bulge poking through in her stomach. Though that may be less a testament to his size than it is to how they’ve been feeding her.

Her tears continue to flow and her body continues to twitch and spasm as he fucks her. She sobs, still murmuring half-intelligible pleas through her cries.

Her eyelids start to flutter and she’s starting to feel dizzy. She’s still disoriented and in pain and the feeling of his length ramming hard into her, pushing further and harder than she can take, makes her wish she could give in to what the rest of her body seems to be wanting and just pass out, but that thought terrifies her. She doesn’t want to be unconscious while he uses her. She doesn’t want to wake up with a lingering pain and no real idea of all that he did to her. She’d rather suffer through it, at least  _ knowing _ what all is being done.

He reaches down to cup her breasts and, still thrusting hard, pinches one of her nipples. Before she can even consider that it might be what’s about to happen, she feels a sharp zap in the sensitive skin of her breast, eliciting yet another scream and even more sobs. Seemingly encouraged by this, he does the same to the other nipple, sending waves of electricity through her via her tits and causing her to thrash and clench around him.

He laughs at her and she feels the pain start to worsen. He thrusts harder, and she feels like she’s almost going numb. Her head is starting to hurt and she’s still so dizzy and she can barely make out the sound of his jeers or of the other patients on the hall talking, it’s all fuzzy and distorted. 

He keeps thrusting.

She passes out the second he hits the back of her. She feels his cock slam hard against the deepest limits of her cunt, and the pain spreading through her breasts hits its peak It overwhelms her already weakened body and she feels herself go under, eyelids closing against her will.

She wakes up back in her cell.

She sits up abruptly and immediately falls back, her head falling against the stone and starting to throb. They didn’t even have the decency to lay her down on her mattress.

Everything hurts. There’s a terrible throbbing between her legs and in her head and a subtle numbness, like pinpricks, all across her breasts and her sides. She can feel something hot on her thighs and she reaches down to find cum dripping out of her.

She feels disgusting.

He must have kept going after she passed out. Why wouldn’t he? After all, she’s just a hole to these people, or rather, three holes. She’s nothing but a toy for them to play with, a reward to be thrown around whenever someone needs pleasing. An object to be used, regardless of her thoughts or feelings on the matter.

She spends her days doing nothing but being fucked, filled with cum, and being called disgusting for it by the men who are  _ doing this _ to her. Maybe she is just some holes, maybe she is just a toy, just a slut. Maybe all she is anymore is what they’ve made her. She doesn’t care. She just wants to know how long after giving in and acknowledging it it’ll take for her to go numb, to stop hurting..

She stands up, stumbling only a little, and makes her way to the cot in the corner, collapsing down and curling up on it. She considers the fact that what he left between her legs is likely going to leak out onto the mattress, but she can’t bring herself to care. It’ll be ruined just the same when the next guards’ shift ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Penelope Scott’s song “Lotta True Crime”.


End file.
